Nosferatu Collection
by eye of the divine
Summary: Some prompts sent to me via tumblr, a look at Kindred life within Clan Nosferatu
1. There's blood on your hands

_So not long ago I opened up my tumblr inbox to prompts. These short fictions capture snap shots of certain parts of Kindred exsistance._

 _A massive thank you to Emma for picking the prompts to send me, and allowing me to use her characters and setting. This particular collection will focus on Clan Nosferatu_

 ** _There's blood on your hands - Nyx & Vigo _**

Everything was silent now.

Eventually it hit her that he had stopped and stepped away. She'd managed to do it again, sparking his temper wasn't so difficult for her. It was just a skill she had acquired with age, the closer the Nosferatu tried to get the more her Sire pushed her away.

Instincts flared up as soon as the scent was noticed. She scrambled to sit up, breathing deep just to savour the scent. If Nyx could she knew she'd be salivating by now.

Gingerly her fingers dabbed at the broken bones in her face, pain lanced along her long dead nerves and it took a moment to shut down the sensation. Instead she focused on the feeling of her skin drawn taught across bone and the small freckling of scales; she had inherited these from her Sire but she never knew why or how.

The scent lingered in her senses, tugging and demanding her attention, it took everything she had not to make a sound.

Vigo hadn't gone far, she could see him brooding in a chair some five paces away. Nyx tried to ignore the throbbing at the back of her head, the scent of vitae was making it an easy endeavour.

Very slowly she crept forward, not wishing to disturb whatever thoughts were lingering in his mind. He wasn't even looking at his hand, she could easily guess how he did it, her teeth weren't exactly blunt. Something in the back of her mind was whispering to her, telling her to take it.

Vigo had been watching his Childe with fascination, he hadn't blinked since she sat upright and watching her slink towards him reminded him of how she had caught his attention in the first place.

 _Curiosity._

Curious little Kine trying to get into his Haven. She was bold, nothing seemed to frighten her in those dark places maybe if she had known she wouldn't have been quite so brave. He recalled how she had responded to the threats he whispered. How she shouted and threatened right back even though she couldn't see him.

He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed she was sat between his legs on the floor. Barely registering the fact she had taken his damaged hand in her own to inspect.

"There's blood on your hands.." Nyx didn't wait for a response, licking the vitae away and repressing back the enjoyment of tasting his and not her own.

When no reply was forthcoming she tugged to get to his wrist, having just a taste was like being teased, she wanted more, she always had no matter what he gave her. Not one to miss an opportunity she took her chances and bit, as she did she tensed up, expecting punishment.

It never came. Her senses hyper-aware even if she closed her eyes. His free hand moved making her flinch but stubbornly keep the bite. Eventually she felt fingers rest at her neck, she expected this was going to hurt.

"This is what you want Magdalen?" No one had used her birth name in years, only he kept using it when they were alone.

Her grip only tightened, fighting preemptively to keep her prize. He only gave a slight squeaky chuckle at the reaction, fighting for his own senses but eventually caved and began to bleed slowly.

It was odd seeing her so passive to his whims and if it meant he could keep his tight control on her perhaps it could be worth the risk, she wasn't a Potence user afterall.

The internal struggle Vigo was having was completely lost on Nyx, as he looked at her he was reminded of a child that was lost in their dreams.

Oblivious.


	2. Where is your God now?

**_Where is your God now? - Nyx Mr Pierre_**

Her phone buzzed and buzzed as it lay upon the desk. She ignored it for a moment turning her attention back to the computer to save her progress.

Once this was done she picked up the call, she knew from the ID who had decided to give her a call.

"Hello Pierre."

"Missed me that much huh?" His silky voice was very familiar.

"Of course, I cling to my phone just waiting for you to call." Sarcasm laced the woman's voice heavily but it just elicited a chuckle from the other Nosferatu.

"I got a job for you." He added after a short pause.

"Of course you have, gimmie the nitty gritty." Down to business was probably for the best, the pair could exchange niceties all night long otherwise.

"Clean up job. Someone made an whoopsie." Nyx sighed. She hated those.

"You don't want it?" Pierre knew she hated them. "You're the closest, I wouldn't ask otherwise."

"I'll take it. It's been a slow night." She grabbed her bag keeping the phone pressed on her ear listening carefully to get the location. Pierre was quick and to the point, once the details had been exchanged Nyx hung the call up and began the trek to the right Street.

It was down a side street, a dead-end. The girl hand been flung aside no attempt had been made to hide her.

Nyx couldn't help inspect the body. They'd at least healed the bite she supposed. The woman was quite pretty and young, idly she wondered what kind of person she was.

The Nosferatu's gaze fell on the silver cross that remained around her neck. It pulled a derisive snort from Nyx as she mumbled to herself.

"Where's your God now huh?" As she spoke she removed the Sterling Silver jewellery and pocketed it. Next her attention went to the handbag, it was small enough to fit in her backpack she'd go through it later and sell on anything of value.

As she did so, she removed the heavy duty bin liners and began the process of concealing the corpse. She heard the familiar purr of a van engine, Charogne had arrived just in time. The heavy door slammed shut behind him and in moments the other Nosferatu was at her side.

Wordlessly he helped her roll the body and conceal it away. Once done he left to open the back doors, he'd already reversed the van to block the side street.

Between them they hauled the cadaver in the back and closed the doors. Neither exchanged a word, Nyx got in the passenger side and buckled up releasing a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

Charogne got in the driver side, he had Obsfucate tonight. He looked like another face in the crowd just like she did. Before he put the van in gear he gave her hand a squeeze of reassurance. Nyx didn't flinch away, accepting the contact and allowing him to keep it for as long as he wished.

Silence wasn't such a bad thing, neither were particularly sociable and neither really felt like talking when they met like this. The journey to the local tip wasn't a long one.

The van drove as far in as they could, Charogne's vehicle was a frequent sight here. The locals thought he was a freelance pick up for large furniture waste. Everyone decided this on their own and the Clan was happy to let them keep thinking it. Of course they did do that every now and then just to keep it seeming normal.

Once they got as far in as they could they removed the body and buried it deep into the pile of refuse. Covering it up as much as they could and leaving quickly.

The drive back was more relaxed, it was over now and both seemed to be relieved. Charogne put the radio on as Nyx reclined back in her seat.

"Shall we go partying?" Nyx gave a mischievous grin and nodded her head in reply happy to be taken out for a good hunt.


	3. You Look Like A

**_You look like a monkey who's been strategically shaved. -Nyx and Alicia_**

Nyx was politely minding her own business. Pointedly keeping her head down low to try and get by unnoticed, and that was the way she liked it.

Tonight was one of the nights she could be bothered to keep up her Obsfucate. She kept her usual face, quite enjoying at least having feminine features, if keeping the more athletic build she had before her embrace.

There was a reason of course, she was trying not to catch anyone's eye this evening, Vandenstree was on the rampage tonight. Nothing seemed to appease the vivacious woman's temper and Nyx really could not be bothered to deal with it.

Oh how she wished the Toreador would just piss off. There was a certain feeling thieves got when they were being watched. The Nosferatu couldn't quite describe it, but it was there. It niggled in the back of her mind as she took in each panel of her comic.

Persistent, it would not go away. It got closer and closer. Punctuated by the sound of heels clicking against the Elysium floor. Nyx did her best to remain unreactive, ignoring the Harpy was the only thing she could think to do.

After a moment which felt painfully brief the shadow of the curvy Toreador lurked over the Nosferatu. She could feel her watching, Nyx hated that the most. It made her feel like a lab rat in an experiment.

"You know." The Blonde had a tone as sweet as honey, far too slickly to say anything that was going to be good. "You look like a strategically shaved monkey."

Nyx kept her eyes down, completely ignoring the Harpy that stood before her. It would take far too much energy to argue with the woman.

Alicia waited for a long while, hoping to garner something, anything. She was only met with stony silence from her new victim.

This did little to improve her seething disposition, one did not ignore a Harpy, it just was not done. Especially on her home ground, which is what Elysium was.

She waited what felt like an eternity for a reply, when she felt as though one was not forthcoming a perfectly manicured hand swam in front of Nyx's vision slamming down hard enough to make the legs of the table wobble precariously.

It landed square in the center of the Nosferatu's comic and scrunched up the pages. Nyx observed the process passively allowing her own blood to come to a frothing boil as her temper sparked. A small animalistic growl passed her lips but with some determination she reeled back the curse words that almost exploded violently.

Instead her gaze followed along the Toreador's arm until she finally made eye contact with a perfectly applied eyeliner and eye shadow that complimented the fair complexion.

"You owe me eight Euros." Nyx spoke in perfect calm. Somehow finding her inner happy place as she kept her eyes locked on Alicia's. The movement forced the Nosferatu to sit back instead of hunched over the table as she was. At most the comic may be worth six Euros but the Nosferatu was feeling the wrongdoing against her warranted a small tip.

"I beg your pardon?" Alicia spoke with that sickly tone yet again.

"Are you deaf? You owe me eight Euros for the comic." Neither women blinked, both sizing the other up silently and wondering who would win should the other to decide to lash out.

In the end the Harpy just laughed and walked away. Nyx observed this calmly a small smile playing on her lips. The pocket mirror she had pocketed from Alicia's magnetic clip handbag was probably worth triple what the comic was.

Idly she wondered how long until the precious Toreador would notice it was missing. Probably a couple of hours, more than enough time to hightail it. Her gaze wandered down to the floor to where her scrunched comic lay.

Though the Nosferatu loathed to admit it she had been enjoying that one. In her reverie she had not noticed the other that had sat next to her until he spoke.

"You sure have quick hands little Nosferatu." Nyx couldn't hide the small yelp of surprise and nearly fell out of her chair when she saw it was Lyle Kersten, Primogen and Regent for Clan Tremere that had joined her.

This only made him smirk at her, again she repressed the urgings of her violent tendencies and straightened herself up once again.

"I don't know what you mean." She lied as easily as she picked pockets.

"No of course not." His smirk only grew. "I have a job for you if you're interested."

Nyx eyed him up and down carefully. But eventually nodded to show she was listening. The pair sat quietly in discussion for the rest of the night.


	4. An Ethical Dilemma

_**An Ethical Dilemma - Igor & Nyx **_

"You can't do that!" Igor squeaked, his hood falling back to reveal the appallingly disfigured face.

"She needs to be taught a lesson." Nyx crossed her arms and reclined back in her chair, stubborn and unmoving on her opinion.

Igor felt a pang of pity for his Clan-sister. Nyx had recently become a Nosferatu in comparison to him, he had come to terms with his state of being long before Nyx was even born. The fact he naturally had a happy and positive disposition just made it that much easier.

"I understand she's giving you a hard time but sinking down to her level will do nothing to help you." Igor spoke from years of experience in Elysium. "It'll just blow up in your face. And the Harpy will just come out looking better anyway."

It wasn't what Nyx wanted to hear. A small growl bubbled up from her chest. Vandenstree had been a complete cow ever since her little temper tantrum a few nights ago. The Toreador had gone out of her way to make Nyx's life a living hell, any form of abuse the Harpy could come up with was lashed out on the Nosferatu; it was just starting to escalate now.

"I gotta nip this in the bud before she gets the idea I'm her proverbial punch bag." Nyx seethed.

"At least keep it within the house rules." Igor gave her shoulder a small pat. He knew he wouldn't get her to take his route of keeping her head down and letting it blow over in a month or two. She just wasn't wired the same way as he was.

Nyx thought about it for a second, heaved a sigh and nodded her head in agreement. She didn't want to get an Elysium ban or worse form of punishment.

* * *

It wasn't even two nights later when Alicia continued her verbal assaults upon the Nosferatu. The pretty blonde seemed to take an abnormal amount of glee in making Nyx suffer.

Nyx really tried, she tried to do as Igor suggested and find her happy place but the constant bullying was just reminding her of when she was alive.

The horrid memories swam into her mind as Alicia tried to publicly humiliate her. She couldn't really hear what was being said, her ears had clogged up and fuzzed with Alicia's voice and the voices of memories melded into a medley in her ears.

Eventually Nyx realised Alicia had stopped and was waiting for her reaction. Nyx blinked and did the only thing that sprang to mind that wouldn't get her too badly punished.

Without hesitation she spat in Alicia's face, a glob of half congealed blood landed perfectly in her face and slowly began to smear itself downward ruining the perfectly applied make up.

The Toreador screamed with rage, a hand lashing out and slapping the Nosferatu violently across the face with such force it almost gave her whip lash.

Silence descended. Everyone had turned to watch and see what would happen next. Nyx turned her head back the joints giving a loud pop as she did so.

The Nosferatu grinned manically and eventually started to laugh like a crazy person. Alicia was quickly trying to clean her face but only making it worse which only made the manically laughing Nosferatu almost fall out of her chair with the hilarity of the scene.


	5. Cry Me A River

_**Cry Me A River - Nyx & Griffin**_

The pair had very little in common in truth, different worlds and very different lives; not to mention unlives.

Griffin drew a card and discarded another without giving it much thought. He considered his gaming partner for the night silently.

She was difficult to get a read on, the Nosferatu had many faces, masks in truth but she never really spoke of herself. Idly she mimicked his actions but took longer to consider her choice.

From his limited experience and knowledge of her actions within Elysium the Tremere considered Nyx to be a creature of impulse, a candle that would burn bright and fast but ultimately would not last the test of time.

"Ms Vandenstree has been giving you a hard time of late." He couldn't deny his curiosity, before now the Toreador Harpy had barely taken note of this one.

Glassy black eyes gazed back at him and the silence between them hung thick in the air. Eventually Nyx's lips pulled into a tight smile which showed off pointed fangs that did not quite get hidden by her lips.

"Heard about that huh?" He wasn't sure if it was pride or glee that inspired the reaction. "Igor said to ignore her." She added after a short pause.

"Wise advice." He probably would have offered the same counsel. Now the two females just seemed to be in a constant state of competition.

"I don't much like bullies Mr Griffin." The confession was spoken in a hushed tone, as though she was almost fearful to admit it. He also noted the Nosferatu bothered to use slight formality, usually she would refer to individuals by first name even if she wasn't particularly acquainted with them.

The change in demeanour was slightly puzzling to the Tremere. He pondered on it whilst the next question passed his lips.

"Was it really necessary to spit in her face?" The pair exchanged cards leisurely in turn. Nyx taking longer than he, but she hummed a little as she did so.

"Yes." The Nosferatu gave a lot less thought to her response, the certainty obvious to any that would care to look or listen in.

"Do you not think something a bit more tactful would have been more appropriate?"

Nyx's tongue protruded slightly from the hole in her cheek but it swiftly vanished once more so she could retort.

"Cry me a fucking river, the prissy Toreador got her feewings hurt. Maybe next time she'll think twice before trying to pick on people."

Griffin flipped his cards over, waiting for his gaming partner to do likewise. He doubted very much Alicia would change her tact but he couldn't blame Nyx for being hopeful.

The female did likewise and hushed down a curse as she realised she had lost.

"Round two?" She asked, more than keen to win her money back.


	6. It Sounds Like You're Trying

_**It Sounds Like You're Trying to Convince Yourself - Nyx & Claudia **_

Nyx sat quietly at the table, to her slight right a wine glass of vitae sat silently awaiting her attention. Before her lay a comic book splayed out grabbing the majority of her attention.

She could not be bothered today, why should she hide what she truly looked like anyway? Why waste the vitae on the effort? It was for everyone else's benefit she did it. Today she decided to be selfish.

In the back of her mind Nyx was very aware of the glances, people just kept looking. Elysium was mostly packed during the night in Bordeaux her ears picking up the sound of glass being moved and the constant hum of people chattering. The Nosferatu couldn't control this, it was constantly present and a part of her life now.

Dimly she was aware of William's voice, for some reason she could always pick his out of a crowd, maybe because she liked him? Either way at the moment she could hear him chattering away about how fascinating the Nosferatu condition was to a peer. It made Nyx snort a little and very unladylike. If only he knew, maybe one day she'd give him a real insight to what it meant.

All the while she quietly read the Batman comic, slowly tuning out the noise to enjoy the story. No one had work for her and Pierre had been as dead as a Dodo lately so why not be a bit antisocial?

It came as no great surprise when Claudia sat next to her, she was a girly girl through and through, Nyx often felt reminded of a doll when she looked at her. When it became obvious the Tremere wasn't leaving Nyx's slightly disconcerting pitch eyes drew away from her novel and looked at her.

It took Claudia a moment to speak, she had been distracted by Nyx's fingers which had come to rest in the hole in her cheek, nails tapping against the back molar teeth in an impatient kind of way.

"Are you well?" She asked eventually, after collecting herself and managing a horribly faked friendly smile which only managed to make the Nosferatu even more suspicious.

"Fine, why?" The Tremere almost looked sorry for her, which only made Nyx angry.

"You're sitting here all alone, I thought I'd keep you company."

"Did you really? So it wasn't your Sire who bullied you into pestering me huh?" Nyx had in fact heard the conversation some fifteen minutes prior. Claudia had now began to wring at her hands awkwardly at being caught out, she couldn't look the Nosferatu in the face much longer.

".. You heard that..." Claudia turned a violent shade of red with embarrassment. The reaction could have been comical had it not just made Nyx feel even more annoyed that she couldn't do it.

"Don't try and convince yourself you're doing charity for the poor little Noss. At the moment I can see you trying to convince yourself, just stop. If you want to sit with me you can, if you don't then do us both a favour and piss off back to your Regent and tell him you were rumbled before you got here."

Claudia listened in mute unblinking silence to Nyx's rant. The anger that emanated from her was impressive, but she understood why it was being directed at her person. The Tremere had come because she had no choice and it made her realise just how lonely Nyx could feel to have it rubbed in her face.

Instead of getting angry or offended it made Claudia smile, a genuine smile this time. Not one that was forced because she was doing something she didn't want to do.

"What are you reading?" The Nosferatu didn't miss a beat and accepted Claudia's presence now without any more vitriol. She nudged the comic to the Tremere to have a look and took a swig from the glass.

"Batman." The puzzled look Claudia gave her garnered a smile on the Nosferatu's already horrific features.

They spent the rest of the night just talking about comics.


End file.
